Levi's dream
by ooperdupe
Summary: Levi has a dream about Petra and then the next morning it begins coming t before the female titan incident and don't worry I will try not to give spoilers. This is probably not realistic at all just what I thought their relationship could have been like if you know what hadn't happened. *Sniff Sniff* Anyhow, this will only go as far as I get reviews cuz I got FMA one too. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Levi walked through the base quietly, deciding on what needed to be cleaned soon and who would do it. It was too early in the morning for anyone else to be up, it was even too early for _him_ to be up but he had a disturbing dream. It involved him and a certain team member of his spending way too much time together. Yet the dream wasn't totally unpleasant.

A few hours later Petra woke up. When Levi saw her he nearly dropped his coffee cup, which would have made a mess and put him in a bad mood. She was in the _EXACT_ same outfit as she was in his dream. She must have seen his unusually startled face because she looked concerned.

"Captain Levi? Are you alright sir?" She asked uncertainly, after all this was Levi and one wrong move could get you cleaning the bathrooms for the week like Eren.

"No. I'm fine." He choked keeping his voice level, some coffee had gone down his windpipe and it burnt the whole way down. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. Her shoulder length strawberry hair was tied into pigtails, which was unusual, and her usual uniform was traded for pants and a nice top. He had to admit she looked nice but of course being who he was, he never would.

"Sir, since its my day off and all I would like to visit my family." She said quietly almost a whisper.

Levi considered everything that could happen. Every scenario ended with her being eaten by titans. "Very well. But I will be accompanying you." He said nonchalantly. This time it was her turn to choke on her coffee. She spun around to see him smirking at what she'd done. She softened she was the only one he dropped his guard for other than Erwin, but even then he didn't loose too much of his emotion block.

"Are you going to clean that up?" Levi asked looking to the coffee she'd spilled on the floor. She smiled sheepishly and did as she was asked. She quickly wrote a note explaining her and Levi's where about, then before any of the team were awake they were gone.

**A/N: OK I know that chapter was pitifully short but I'm having one of those days where nothing in my mind works. Plus this is the beginning of the story and I need to see how many people actually read it before I put a whole lot of effort in it. This is my first Attack on Titan fanfic and I am NOT done the season yet so NO spoilers! This was only a half butt attempt so don't hate me cuz it sucks! Anyhow let me know in reviews if you would like me to continue this story As I have another one for Fullmetal Alchemist going at the same time and need to prioritize. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Wow I got a few followers, awesome. So I didn't know that this many people actually liked Attack on Titan let alone Levi and Petra. I watched the dubbed version way too fast. Only two episodes left. *Sniff Sniff * Anyhow, I will try to make this story as awkward for them and enjoyable for us as possible, Mwahaha:)**

Chapter 2

Levi was waiting by the stable when Petra saw him. She stopped for a second just to look at the scene in front of her. Levi was leaning against one of the posts picking some dried mud off with his fingernail. He had traded his normal uniform for dark pants and a navy blue dress shirt, his cravat neatly around his neck as usual. He looked quite handsome. She shook her head. Did she just think that? Did she just think that about _Levi?_

"You're three minuets late." He said quietly as he let out a horse. Petra mumbled an apology and went to let her own horse out.

"We should leave the extra horse here so that in case of an emergency the others have more horses." Levi said casually as he hopped onto his horse. Petra blushed as she jumped up on his horse and awkwardly placed her hands around him. He was warm and steady as the horse began to move and the ride seemed over too fast.

He left their horse with a friend of the military's as they continued to Petra's house on foot. The citizens looked and pointed when they saw Petra and she smiled and said hello to each of them. A little girl with red hair and no front teeth ran up to them blocking their path. Levi disliked children, they were always picking their noses and playing in the mud.

"Miss Petra! You're back! Who's this? Is her your boyfriend?" The girl asked innocently as Petra bent down so her eyes were level to the girl's.

"No, this is my friend Levi," She answered patiently smiling at the little girl. Levi simply nodded at her. Petra glared at him and he reached down to shake the little girl's filthy hand. She grinned her chubby cheeks turning red as she shook his hand bouncily. Then giggling uncontrollably she ran away to tell her friends all about Petra's new friend. Only she called him her _boyfriend_ instead.

"You're so rude Captain," Petra sighed as she straightened up and they continued their walk.

Yes well, I have no interest in socializing with snotty nosed children." Levi grumbled wiping his hand on his shirt. Petra smiled.

"You know _you_ were one of those snotty nosed kids once." she grinned at him and he rolled his eyes and they kept walking in silence.

Petra's house was small. A lot smaller than the castle they were using for a base. Somehow, though small it was Levi found it rather homey. Something the castle was lacking. There were photographs of a growing up Petra all over the walls. There was a barely standing coffee table in the center of the living room. A fire cracked in the corner.

"Would you like some coffee Captain?" Petra asked swirling into the kitchen to brew herself some coffee. Levi nodded and followed her to the cramped little room. She made the coffee quickly and poured a cup for both Levi and herself. He drank it quietly, looking around the room.

A man walked through the front door and froze when he saw Petra.

"Petra?!" The man now continued his path into the kitchen and wrapped Petra in an enveloping hug. When he released her he looked at Levi.

"Captain Levi, Humanity's strongest soldier," The man bowed slightly and offered his hand to Levi who accepted it without hesitation.

"Yes. That is me. Levi will do fine." Levi said releasing the man's hand. Petra looked at him. She never called him Levi. Did this mean she could? Or just her father?

"So why is humanity's strongest soldier personally accompanying my daughter?" He raised an eyebrow as he looked from Petra to Levi and back to Petra. She blushed, looking at the floor.

"I thought it would be unrealistic for one of my squad to make the trek alone." Levi answered nonchalantly looking up at the man who was Petra's father. Almost anyone was taller than Levi, but this guy was taller than all the others. He had to be like six foot three.

"You two aren't...together, are you?" Her father asked making Petra choke on her coffee and Levi lost his composure for a split second before quickly regaining it.

"What ever could give you that idea?" Levi asked quietly glancing at a blushing Petra.

**A/N: Sorry short chapter but I got kicked off the computer and wanted to post something every night. So yeah. REVIEW. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Petra chatted to her father for a few more moments, stating that they were just friends, and that _Levi_ only came with her so she wouldn't get hurt. That's right people. She called him Levi. He was taken aback when she called him by his first name only, that was something friends and family did in his opinion, she really did see him as her friend then. Levi smiled subtly from his seat in the corner of the small living room where they talked.

Petra babbled on and on about their adventures, leaving out the parts where people were near death. Levi continued to smile quietly from his seat when he remembered that this too was a part of his dream. What a weird day.

After two more hours of pointless small talk and chatter, the sun was near setting and Levi realized that they'd been there all day.

"We'd better leave soon Petra. Its getting dark and we told the team we would be back before dark." Levi said evenly. She looked at him and sighed.

"We should be going dad. See you again soon," Petra hugged her father and he patted her head affectionately. Levi had thrown on his black jacket that he had somehow fit into a small bag of supplies for the trip there and back.

They walked through the quieting town, children were no longer running and laughing together, now they were scooped up into mothers' arms and carried off to bed. Levi found himself watching Petra in the low light. She walked tiredly through the streets not saying a word. Her pigtails had fallen out on the horse ride there and now her hair fell barely above her her shoulders.

It was while watching this girl that he realized Petra was several inches shorter than he was. He smiled.

Once they got back on he horse, it was that time when the sky is a brilliant blue just before the darkness of midnight. Levi sat in the front and Petra held onto him, but this time it was less awkward. She had actually fallen asleep. So he pulled her off the horse in the middle of a field and set her back up in the front with him behind her his arms protectively around her.

Once they got back to base it was quiet. Even too quiet for this time of night. He suspected that his team was being extra sneaky so that they could see him drop his guard like he rarely does with Petra.

Levi smirked as he lifted her off the horse. This was going to be tricky. Petra was shorter than him but only barely and she still weighed the same as a normal person her age. The horse needed to be tied up as well, and he couldn't put Petra on the ground and waking her up was out of the question. He felt her stiffen in her sleep and he held his breath. When she relaxed again he tried to move her to the bench near where the horses got tied up. Within two steps he fell flat on his face Petra awkwardly on his back. Great.

"Petra, Petra. Wake up." He whispered shaking his shoulder to move her face a little bit. She was either a heavy sleeper or she was a good actor. He rolled over uncomfortably. She now layed on his chest breathing evenly. She was sleeping. He sighed and shook her shoulder.

"Petra. PETRA!" He whisper yelled. Her eyelids fluttered and he hoped she was going to wake up. Her eyes snapped opened looking around at her surroundings. She blushed brightly, she was sleeping on Levi.

"I'm so sorry Le-Captain," She scrambled off of him but stayed on her knees, looking down and fiddling with her shirt as she did so.

"Levi is fine Petra. I told you this at your father's house." He said quietly, looking at her he hadn't bothered to get up either. He realized that his horse was running around the field surrounding the castle.

"However, you did cause my horse to run away. Also you had me face plant in the mud so you must help me get my horse back." He said. It wasn't necessarily an order, more of a suggestion. Petra smiled sheepishly looking at his muddy shirt and pants.

"Sorry Cap-Levi," He smiled ever so slightly at her calling him Levi. For nearly an hour they chased his horse around the field, slipping and falling all over.

They finally caught it and it was probably about two in the morning. When Levi finally went to bed it was nearly dawn. Erwin was sitting on the foot of Levi's bed waiting for him to come in.

"You seem to have enjoyed yourself." He stated looking at Levi. Levi looked at him too tired to come up with a remark. He grabbed a spare change of clothes and hopped into the shower to rid himself of the mud he'd fallen in.

He woke up without even remembering falling asleep. It was about noon. He quickly dressed and walked out into the training field. Eren was doing some tests for Hanji and Petra was watching supportively in other words she was acting as Hanji's human table.

"Good morning, _Levi_," Hanji laughed as he walked by her to Petra completely ignoring Hanji's tease. Petra was pale and silent as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Captain." She said meekly, offering him some coffee. He took the coffee, his hand lingering on hers as he looked at her. Of course Hanji noticed this immediately and left them alone to get some kind of equipment.

"I really am sorry Captain." She started quickly, awkwardly.

"Levi." He corrected as he walked away to get the rest of the squad cleaning up the mysterious footprints which he knew were his from the previous night.

Hanji returned to see Petra blushing furiously. She smiled as she got back to her work.

**A/N: That's it for this chapter which I kinda liked. I pictured Erwin looking like am angry father while Levi was out all night, and realized that that was not his character. Just finished Attack on Titan Anime, and Oh My Goodness! SO GOOD! Anyway, crazy fangirl moment over. REVIEW. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day they were planning a formation of some kind for something or other. Levi wasn't really paying attention. He knew where he was supposed to be. It was the same spot as always, right next to Eren at the back. He was watching Petra as she scrunched her face in an attempt to read the writing messily scrawled on the side of the paper.

Levi decided to walk over to her side and stand right next to her. He read the writing.

"It's just a grocery list. Someone obviously was short on paper and used our formation as the list." He said blankly and she turned to notice how close behind her he was. She looked at him confused.

"How can you read this writing?" She asked quietly. He leaned over her and pointed at various pieces of writing. Saying if it was an I or L, some other key letters were pointed out and she looked at him, his cheek was right next to hers and she could easily have touched him with her nose if he didn't step back.

The rest of the room had at some point fallen silent. Everyone was staring at her and she realized she had been asked question. Her face reddened.

"What was that?" She squeaked trying to loose the red in her face. Eren was smiling slightly from behind Erwin and she couldn't help but begin to laugh. It was rather funny and things like that only happen so often. Even Levi smirked a little. Others began to laugh as well and soon enough they braked for lunch.

"So, whats with you and the captain?" Hanji grinned, startling Petra so badly she almost choked on her bread. They were alone in the kitchen since Levi would make anyone who made a mess clean it up the rest of the squad ate outside most days.

"Nothing. What gave you the impression that there was?" Petra asked smoothly recovering. There really was nothing between her and the Captain.

"Why was he so close to you then? Hmmmm?" Hanji pressed, no wonder Levi hated this woman. She was so hopelessly curios and nosy.

"I don't know Hanji, ask him," Petra pinched the bridge og her nose. One wrong word and this woman would never leave her alone. As if on cue, Captain Levi walked in. He glanced at Hanji with annoyance but said nothing.

"Captain, why are you sticking so close to our one and only Petra?" Hanji asked and he looked to her with threatening eyes. She smiled feeling satisfied. She was right. Levi had a thing for Petra.

"Well, I guess I'll go do something scientific then." She smiled leaving them alone. Levi stared at Petra silently.

"What did you say to her?" He said under his breath, Petra was almost afraid to answer.

"Nothing. Should I have said something?" Petra asked confused. There was no way there was something between them, was there? He seemed to relax at this, and he poured himself some coffee. His hand brushed her arm as he picked up his cup, and she froze.

"Something wrong?" He asked without looking at her in the slightest. She almost blushed but somehow it never actually surfaced. She shook her head, unable to speak and he walked out silently.

Petra watched him for the next few days, Hanji was right. He was staying awfully close to her and even Eren seemed to notice because he would suddenly have something to do whenever Levi came near Petra. In two days they would be going on a routine patrol. Meaning they would look for any sign of the colossal or armored titans.

They usually only found four meters or slight abnormals. Still many scouts died on these patrols. Petra hated them. Levi noticed her inability to stand still during one of the many many meetings, they were to have that day. So he decided to sit next to her, not to go unnoticed by the rest of the squad.

He then whispered in her ear so he wasn't heard. "It's my turn to go shopping. Would you like to accompany me?" His voice was soft and she strained to hear it. Levi never took his turn to go shopping, he always passed it to Eren or Erwin.

Without much thinking she nodded. After that slightly awkward meeting they set off toward the town. This time however they took two horses. They left the horses with the same man they left them with the last time.

"So, did you get the list?" Petra asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. Levi quietly pulled something out of his pocket. The same crumpled map that had the illegible writing on the sides.

"Well, I'm glad your the one who came shopping. Nobody else could read the list." Petra said again, he raised and eyebrow and one of the corners of his mouth was turned a little upward.

Levi suddenly noticed the usual curve of Hanji's writing and as he read, he nearly walked into a wall. Petra grabbed his arm and swung him away from the wall causing him to trip and fall. Since his arm was in Petra's grip he pulled her down with him. So they lied there, in the dirt of the road and Petra laughed impulsively.

Levi also smiled, and they stood up.

"I'm sorry Petra. Are you hurt?" He asked, Petra did a double take. Why was he so nice all of the sudden? He looked at her and his eyes became serious, they walked from store to store silently. Not a word was spoken between the two of them.

When they passed a restaurant, Levi stopped. The name was Iris, Levi walked inside to find that though it was abandoned and closed years ago, it was still very pretty. He told Petra to wait there with the stuff and ran off.

When he returned he had two bowls of soup and what looked like a piece of cake. He set them down on a table after he had thoroughly dusted and wiped it off.

"I'm sorry its not anything special but I thought this would be a satisfactory place for lunch." Levi said as he stirred his soup with the spoon. Petra smiled and thanked him, insisting he didn't have to do any of it.

After lunch, they cleaned up the mess they had left and were about to leave for the base, when Levi did something shocking.

He walked right up to her, put his hands on either side of her face and kissed her quickly on the mouth.

**A/N: Levi is most definitely out of character. So is Petra I think. Anyhow... REVIEW I would love to know what you think when I do things like this as I am most uncomfortable with them. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Petra was very shocked. However she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When they broke apart he smiled.

"I've wanted to do that for awhile now," He said quietly picking up the bags of grocery's they had bought. When they got back to base he silently helped her put the grocery's away. There was now a kind of awkward silence between them. One where every movement was uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly breaking the uncomfortable silence. She looked at him. He had stopped putting things way and was just standing there, like a child who had been caught lying.

"What for?" Petra asked quietly. He didn't regret what he did, did he? He looked down awkwardly, his voice remained even.

"For making this awkward for us. I mean since I had this dream about you I can't get the feeling out of my head." He said a little too quickly. Petra had now stopped what she was doing and walked over to him. She took one of his cold hands in hers and looked at him.

"I like you." Was all she said and relief flooded over them both. Now the silence wasn't so awkward. He would help her put things away that she couldn't reach though more often then not he couldn't reach them either so he stood on a chair. He would intentionally place his hand on hers when they were near each other and even once he kissed her a little.

The next day was no different than any other. Except it was patrol day. They would be riding blindly around the fields relying on each others smoke signals.

Just before they would set off, Levi appeared in front of Petra's horse before she could unlock its door. He smirked at her.

"I know you're going to be nowhere near me, so don't you dare die." Was all he said. She smiled at him and gave him a warm hug, she didn't care if all the younger newer recruits saw.

Uncertainly he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. Then he said goodbye and headed to his own horse, yelling at Eren for something as he did so.

Hanji stealthily stepped over to her in that annoying snoopy kind of way.

"What just happened?" Hanji asked barely containing the smile that spread across her lips. Petra turned and blushed as she unbuckled her horse. This was not going to be a secret thing for long. Petra hopped onto her horse and rode toward her spot In the formation. She looked back at Levi. He was arguing about something with Eren. That poor kid got all of Levi's wrath and he had no idea why sometimes.

Petra smiled and before she knew it they were scattered throughout the field outrunning various titans. There was a small patch of trees. Petra turned into that direction to attempt a fighting chance against the two chasing her.

Suddenly her horse collapsed and she realized it had broken its ankle on a rock nearby. So without much choice she ran full tilt toward the trees. They were now her only chance at survival. She tripped at least twice once landing on her hand and jarring her right wrist. Adrenaline kept her from becoming titan food.

Once she got withing range of the trees she used her gear to climb near the top of the tree. The titan was fast it was already at the base of the tree. It clawed and scratched at it and Petra saw an opportunity to slash at its neck. Next time that opportunity rose, she took it. Killing the titan quickly.

Once she safely got to the tree once again, she looked around. She saw green smoke being fired in the opposite direction she was. They were going to leave her behind to be eaten. She could use her black smoke but that is in case of an emergency and the life of a single soldier is not a priority.

In the distance she saw Levi and Eren riding toward the trees. They had four fifteen meter titans on their tail. Petra got ready, as soon as they were near her she would kill at least one of them assisting Eren and Levi. They seemed to be the only ones left in the group.

The titans approached quickly and she sprang from the trees slashing the front one down in one swipe. It fell to the ground in a puff of titan steam.

She saw Levi and Eren also using her tree to fight the last three titans. Levi took two of them while Eren took the last.

"Petra, what are you doing here?" Levi said under his breath as he walked to her, the branch they were on was wide enough for him to step comfortably without slipping to his death.

"My horse, it didn't make it and I had titans chasing me so I came to the tree to fight them off." She answered getting cut off by a tight embrace. He was worried about her? Eren's eyes widened and then he turned away readjusting his position on the branch.

Levi examined her now very swollen hand. It had dried mud and little bits of blood on it. She winced when he touched it. He looked up at her but said nothing. He was the last one in the formation. Nobody would know he was missing until they got back to base.

He whistled for his horse, or anybody's really. Even if one horse came he could have Eren transform and run beside while he and Petra took the horse. But alas, no horses responded to the call.

Night was settling in and they climbed as high into the tree as they could before there was limited space. They decided to stay awake one at time, with Levi being first. He sat against the body of the tree looking out onto the dark field, he could vaguely make out slow moving bodies hat were titans.

At some point Petra had come to sit with him. She was now asleep on his shoulder and he wrapped and arm around her so she wouldn't roll around. Eren shifted in his sleep before sitting up. He squinted at Levi and confirmed that he was still awake.

"Go back to sleep Eren." Levi said quietly, though it was quiet and not exactly mean, it was an order. Eren smiled and sat closer to Levi who scoffed at the lack of listening. They sat in silence for a long time.

"She's good for you." Eren said quietly out of nowhere. Levi looked at him confused. As if on cue Petra stirred and nestled closer to him, he looked down affectionately.

"Is she?" Levi asked himself more than Eren. He was humanity's strongest soldier. She was simply a girl from his team. If she could bring him down, how strong was he really?

At some point Eren had fallen asleep again, and Levi slowly drifted into sleep himself. He knew he shouldn't but he had no control, he fell asleep and had another dream. About the sleeping girl in his arms.

**A/N: Should I end it here? Or have it continue? I need answers people? JK. Anyhow I'll give some options because I saw someone else do it and it seemed to work well.**

** A) They are rescued by Erwin Hanji etc**

** B) The story ends here**

** C) It continues on and they stay together**

**It continues and*sniff sniff* Petra meets the same fate as the original story.**

**All up to readers! I know only a few people probably read it but I will still do the most popular even if I only get one vote. REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: YAY! I got responses! Surprisingly most of you wanted me to continue with the story. I will attempt to do another one where Petra meets the horrible fate she does but for now I'm going with the totally fake one that I totally made up!**

Levi opened his eyes to realize he had fallen asleep with nobody to guard them. He looked at Erin who had fallen asleep with his head at an awkward angle, and Petra who was still snoring softly on his shoulder.

Next he looked around the field which had been illuminated by orange sunlight. There seemed to be no immediate threats in their area. Petra opened her eyes lazily and looked up at Levi to see him looking far into the distance.

"Hey," She smiled quietly, bringing him back to earth. He glanced down at her and gave her a light squeeze on the shoulder. Erin woke up a couple of hours later. Petra could tell that he wasn't much of a morning person, he simply sat there and blinked at them for a while.

Aside from two four meter titans that attempted to eat them, the morning was very uneventful. Levi was sitting against the body of the tree cleaning Petra's still swollen hand.

"Petra stop squirming or it will hurt more." He said emotionless, as he dabbed the bit of shirt soaked in the cleaning stuff Levi always seemed to have on him. She tried a menacing glare at him, it didn't work. Instead he turned the corners of his upward. Suddenly his eyes were carried elsewhere and he readied his gear to leap from the tree. Of course there were only two trees in the area so

his attack against the titan approaching would be difficult.

Petra was about to protest against him jumping to the approaching titans when she saw six horses straggling in front of the thumping feet of the monsters. She stood up just as quickly as Levi did Erin not far behind her.

Petra and Erin set up their own gear as Levi killed the titans effortlessly, slashing at the nape of their necks. When he landed on the grass of the field, Erin and Petra were already down there.

"Captain Levi! Petra, Yeager!" Erwin shouted trotting over to them, though he attempted to hide it. Everyone could see his smirk as he saw them all alright.

"Sir!" Erin said politely getting onto his horse. Everyone looked over at him. "How on Earth did yo know where to look?" He continued once everyone was already on their horses. Erwin looked at Levi who remained expressionless as ever, then he looked back at Erin.

"Well, if you guys had gotten into any kind of trouble Levi would have directed you toward some trees, that way you would have a fighting chance. I figured we either found you in the trees or you three were dead." Erwin said bluntly kicking his horse to start a run toward the base.

Back at base Erin was surrounded by his friends and comrades. Petra too was greeted by her squad members, Levi just stood against the counter with his arms crossed. Erwin stood next to him telling him something nobody else could hear, whatever he said made Levi clench his fists and storm out of the room, aside from a few glances from the squad members nobody payed that much attention.

Petra brushed off the young recruit who was telling her some odd story about a cat, and followed Levi out of the room earning the same sideways glances.

She of course felt sorry for the kid she brushed off, but sh would make it up to him somehow. She found Levi in one of the bathrooms scrubbing at a mirror furiously. She stood leaning against the door frame until he finally noticed her.

"What's wrong," He said pulling his mask away from his mouth, it wasn't really a question and he was still fuming at whatever Erwin said.

"I'm not the one scrubbing the mirror to death," She countered nodding to what he had been taking his anger out on. He placed the rag and cleaner on the counter and pinched the bridge of his nose sighing.

Petra walked over to him and put her hand lightly on his shoulder which he shrugged away from. She stepped back a little hurt but she wouldn't tell him that. He looked up at her and his eyes showed no trace of anger whatsoever.

"Its not your fault so don't worry about it." He said leaving the room, as he passed her he gave her a quick hug. Petra watched him as he slowly strides down the hall.

Levi was so very confused. His hands were red and wrinkled from scrubbing that mirror, it hadn't needed to be cleaned in the first place. But Erwin was out of line. Superior or not. Levi and Petra's relationship was _Their_ business. What made him the most upset was that Erwin was obviously as usual right.

Since entering a romantic relationship with Petra his fighting skills have gone down because he was also watching to make sure she was still alive. So it wasn't Petra's fault he was mad at all, and he saw from the look in her eye that she thought it was after he had shrugged away from her touch.

Eren never seemed to have that problem with that Ackerman girl. Levi spun on his heel, he was supposed to be with Eren at all times unless it was something obvious like sleeping or using the washroom. Well technically Levi was _In _the washroom. He was simply taking out his rage on an innocent mirror.

Once he had entered the dining hall where he last saw Eren he walked right into Hanji. He looked up at her, her glasses reflected the light menacingly. He quickly walked around her to Eren who was still chattering with his friends.

He decided that he would be alright if Levi went to the other side of the room to speak with Erwin. Erwin was sitting off in the corner at a crooked table with a tree branch as its temporary leg, he was reading over some kind of speech.

"I would like to talk to you." Levi said as he sat down next to his friend. Erwin finished reading the line and then put his paper down and looked to Levi.

"I know that you are against any...personal relationships within the group, but what I do is _My_ buisness and not yours so leave me and Petra alone." Levi said quickly, he had a little plan for what he would say but as soon as he had Erwin's attention his mind melted and words just came out of his mouth.

"Okay." Was all he said, Levi nodded and stood up, he scanned the room for Petra but she was not there. There were only so many rooms she could be in so he decided to look for her. Eren would be alright with Erwin and Ackerman there.

He walked down the hallways his own footsteps echoing back at him. He had a twisted feeling in his stomach and began to quicken his pace. He checked every room she could be in. Last he checked in Hanji's "Office" He had only ever been in that mess of a room once and decided never to return there. He had no choice.

He grimaced as he passed piles of untidy papers and vials thick red liquid. He slipped on something but refused to look at what it was. Finally at the center of the messy explosion he found Hanji with her glasses traded in for goggles and her hair tied messily back.

"Captain, looking for Petra?" She asked without looking up at him he avoided everything that was messy in the room, resorting to look at a small space on the desk in front of Hanji, in fact there was a small circle of tidiness around her private work space. He smirked, even she needed it to be organized for her to work.

Now she looked up at him, her already large eyes magnified by the goggles, Levi almost stepped back he was so startled.

"Well? Am I right?" She asked watching his face struggle to remain straight. He nodded slightly, there was no way he got out of this room that easy. He had worried everyone so horribly when he disappeared. Hanji was going to keep him in the room as long as possible.

"I think she was looking for you, but I'm not entirely sure. I mean its just a theory but I'm guessing she went to the dining hall or maybe the kitchen?" Hanji said slowly pausing to think. She saw from the corner of her eye that Levi had his fists balled up at his side, she wondered if she kept doing this would he tap his foot? She had no time to try out this hypothesis, because he had thrown his hands up in exasperation and stormed out of the room. He would find her all by himself.

**A/N: Thats a chapter for ya! I will definitely continue this story, Its too fun to stop. Thanks for voting the few of you who did! I love getting reviews and comments. I will try to make the chapters longer! REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Levi, walked around aimlessly, after checking the dining hall once again. She was nowhere in sight. Then again if she too was walking around she would be even more difficult to find.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a girl walking right into him. She must be one of the newer recruits, she had shoulder length red hair and massive take up your whole face blue eyes. She looked horrified at seeing he was the one she ran into.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Levi sir," She said blushing childishly. He looked at her without really seeing her, he was really distracted lately. Petra suddenly walked around the corner. She took one look at the little girl's face and narrowed her eyes at Levi.

"Levi what did you do to this girl?" She asked walking toward them. Levi seeing that she was alright lowered his guard for a moment making the girl step slightly toward Petra. Levi ignored her, his attention was on Petra.

She kept glaring at him but she gave up when he smiled. His smile wasn't really a smile more of the corners of his mouth turned slightly upward. Eventually the girl was forgotten and she ran away down the hall.

"Let's go to the town." He said suddenly, she didn't argue or agree. In truth she had no idea. Finally she decided.

"Sounds good to me, I will visit my dad again." She answered a new excitement filling her voice. Levi made a mental note, she's family oriented.

They rounded up enough stuff to get them there and enough money to shop and get some food. After a quick change in clothes they met out by the stables. Petra had unhooked a horse as Levi came out. He wore a plain black shirt and dark pants. He looked rather normal for once.

"I left a note. As long as we're home by noon tomorrow they won't come looking for us." He said jumping onto the horse. Petra awkwardly climbed up and sat behind him, she put her arms around him and enjoyed the ride. No titans seemed to be nearby so the ride was smooth.

They got to the town around noon, and left the horse with a friend who Petra learned was named, Gobler Turk. They walked down the street quietly.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked as they rounded a corner, Petra was silent. He didn't do anything, right? He looked at her and she looked away. He stopped in front of her and held her shoulders so she had to face him.

"Petra, tell me what's wrong." Levi said flatly, she sighed.

"Is that an order Captain?" Her words stung. Captain. He released her and stepped away. She was suddenly very sorry for what she'd said, he was going to leave her though! Erwin had said that she got in his way and that he had no time for a relationship. Levi never did anything he was told, unless it was Erwin telling him to do it.

After they got within view of her father's house, Petra stopped and looked at Levi who stopped a step ahead of her. She looked down.

"Your going to tell me its over aren't you?" Petra said sadly still staring at the ground. Levi paled, how did she know what Erwin had said to him? He walked to her and lifted her chin so they looked eye to eye.

"Not unless you want me to." He said quietly. She stopped shaking for a moment and looked at him. There were tears welling up in her eyes and she buried herself in his arms and he wrapped them around her. A single raindrop fell from the sky landing on her cheek. They both looked up and started for the house.

Inside they had another fine chat with Petra's father. Levi was rather uncomfortable. For the first time in awhile, he cared what this man thought of him. Levi sat on the small couch and Petra sat close beside him, while her father sat across from them.

"Why the visit this time?" He asked innocently, they could tell however that he had a more serious question to ask. They sat in a moment of quiet until Petra answered.

"We were in town, and I wanted to visit." She said in her cheerful voice. Her father studied them intently before asking his actual question.

"Exactly what kind of relationship do you two have?" They froze. They could barely figure out their relationship, how were they supposed to explain it to someone else?

They looked at each other, "An odd one," Levi started and Petra looked at him, was he really going to try this? Her father narrowed his eyes.

"Explain," He said. He looked at Petra and told her to make some coffee while he and her _Friend_ discuss something. She hadn't been shooed out of the room since she was nine years old and had broken a glass.

"Now. Who are you to Petra?" He asked in a low voice in hopes that Petra wouldn't be able to hear them. Levi breathed in, this was going to be weird.

"Well, I'm her Captain, and her friend. I would never let anything bad happen to her. And...recently..." He struggled to explain. _I kissed her? I like her as more than a friend or captain?_ He was saved when Petra walked in carrying some coffee for each of them. She handed her father his and then Levi his. She sat next to Levi again this time she leaned on his shoulder.

Her day had been particularly emotionally exhausting. Her father saw this, and then looked to see Levi's reaction. He simply looked at her and put his arm over her shoulder. Then the man understood. They were still figuring things out themselves.

He offered Levi his room and carried a sleeping Petra to her old bedroom and then he slept on the hard couch. This was possibly the first time he wasn't worried about Petra being a scout. Levi wouldn't let anything happen to her. He cared unprofessionally for Petra. That night they all slept easily.

In the morning Petra was awake early. Later than she would be at base but earlier than she would have liked. She found Levi in the living room talking quietly to her father. Levi turned toward her and said his good morning, as did her father.

"We better head out. Thank you sir." Levi said as he took Petra's hand in his and lead her outside into the still rising sun. Since it was still so early in the morning Petra was still half asleep but she felt the cold of the air sting her cheeks and she knew they were probably red. She looked absently at her hand, Levi was still holding it.

'You're still tired." He said softly, she leaned into him a little he was warm. Once they got back to the horse it was warmer and Petra had woken up enough to stand on her own without leaning on Levi.

She tried to get onto the horse but Levi stopped her.

"You sit in the front that way if you fall asleep I will not have to switch positions with you asleep and wind up with my face in the mud." He said lightly, his face was expressionless but his eyes were full of laughter and teasing.

She sat in front and his arms went around her so he could hold the reins. She leaned back so she was more comfortable and they chatted absently. About silly things like Levi's obsession with cleaning and that poor mirror he scrubbed, and Petra's father. About horses and titans and strategy.

Once they got back to base, Levi walked casually with Petra to the dining hall where they knew Erwin would be. Erwin would be happy Levi was back, because it meant hat he wouldn't be stuck with Eren anymore.

Levi never understood why everyone loved Eren. He was whiny and self centered and someone could only take so much of his voice. Mind you he was not bad in a fight until he lost his temper and transforms almost killing everyone.

Petra's hand was still in Levi's when they got back and people stared and whispered and laughed and whistled. Levi was showing emotion. Or as close as any of them had ever seen and they were excited.

They found Erwin in the dining hall, Eren was sitting at he table with him but several seats down from him, Eren was babbling o about something with Ackerman and that blonde know it all kid. Levi walked right passed them and straight to Erwin.

Petra stood a little behind Levi but still close to him and she heard Mikasa sigh. She looked at the girl in the red scar and mouthed.

_He'll clue in soon enough. _Mikasa smiled at her and then returned to her conversation with Armin and Eren. Levi talked to Erwin about something to do with Eren, Petra saw something outside. She walked away toward the window and by then Levi had noticed she was gone and turned around as well.

Outside was a titan, peeking in through the window. Levi called out to her but it was too late. The sound of shattering glass had blocked him out.

**A/N: Haha Cliffhanger! Ok so I really know nothing about Petra's dad so sorry that he's OOC. Levi is too and I'm sure everyone else except Hanji is too. I tried to throw little Mikasa Eren stuff in, but I'm not a fan of them so it was odd. Anyhow, REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There was shards of glass big and small everywhere. The titan looked like any other, tall, naked ugly. It bent through the gaping hole it created and reached its grubby fat hands inside.

Levi sprinted toward the window with a kitchen knife in his hand. None of them had gear and most people were caught in the glass shower. Petra included. As much as Levi wanted to run straight to her and the rest of his injured squad he was charging directly at the bent over monster.

Getting to the neck would be tricky, and slicing it would be nearly impossible with a simple kitchen knife. Erwin had a similar idea and was running at it with a shard of glass easily the size of one of Levi's knife.

Erwin threw Levi up the short distance he needed to be on the titan's back and he struggled to balance without his gear. He quickly wobbled to the nape of the titan's neck and shoved his knife in deep, it wasn't quite deep enough and some of his hand sunk in. He grimaced, but just the same as he would with his blades, he slashed the target clean off spraying blood on his face and arms.

He jumped off the titan's body as it fell and avoided falling by running for where Petra lay. He skidded to a stop beside her. She had a doctor with her so she was still alive. He exhaled and sat on his feet beside her.

Her face was scratched up and bleeding lightly, her eyes were closed and her stomach bandaged. The nurse looked at Levi as she returned her attention to Petra.

Since he had never seen this woman he assumed she was with Hanji. His stomach dropped, were the rest of his team alright? He looked around while still on his knees when he counted his team and Hanji he relaxed. He saw Eren and Armin standing with Mikasa over someone he could only assume was Jean. Everyone who needed to be alive was still alive.

"Excuse me Captain, I need to treat miss Ral. Shouldn't you be with the other injured team members?" The nurse asked quietly, Levi looked at her but said nothing. He should be with the rest of his team but Petra was hurt and needing treatment of some kind.

"That won't be necessary. I'll be staying with Petra." His tone was final and the nurse quickly shut her mouth and continued bandaging her wounds.

Hanji was suddenly at Levi's side also on her knees. Her face had a long scratch down the cheek and her glasses were gone. Looked at Petra and then to the nurse.

"Why don't you go tend to other patients. Petra Ral is our friend, we'll make sure she's okay." Hanji said much more polite than Levi would have. Petra smiled at him and was going to hit him on the shoulder, which often annoyed him, but for some reason decided against it.

Levi finished binding her scratched up limbs and pulling out all the little bits of glass from her hair or hands. He then sat with her until she woke up.

Petra woke up to a rarely empty dining hall, she blinked. Her face stung so bad tears immediately formed in her eyes. She blinked them away, and looked to the figure beside her. Where she expected to see a nurse she saw a worried Levi.

She sat up surprised to find that only her stomach hurt. She looked at him, he just sat there. He clearly wasn't good at being in this situation and she laughed a little. His eyebrows knit themselves together and she could see how her laughing after being hurt could confuse him.

"I'm okay," She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She smiled when he hugged her back. They sat there fro a minuet before Petra tried to stand up only to collapse shortly after. Luckily Levi caught her arms before she could hit the ground.

He smirked and helped her stand up straight. With his arm around her waist and her hand over his shoulder they stably walked to Petra's bedroom. Once she was safely in her room he closed the door and walked to his own.

He still had titan blood all over him from when he killed it. So he disgustedly took off the bloodstained outfit he wore and threw it in the garbage before hopping in the shower to get it out of his hair and off his skin.

He woke up the next morning early so he decided to clean up some of the shattered glass. He grabbed a broom and dustpan as well as a bucket and mop.

He was in the middle of sweeping away some bloody glass when he heard footsteps crunching the already tiny shards into even more mini shards. He flinched as he heard each crunching footstep.

E spun around and was about to yell at whoever it was, but he didn't when he saw it was the little redhead girl that had run into him earlier. She also had a broom and was helping him clean up quietly. Her brilliant red hair was tied in a high ponytail and her head had a bandage around it.

Instead of yelling at her he walked toward her and asked, "What's your name?" he said quietly, and he hated the fact that whatever he said sounded threatening. She froze and squeaked something that must have been her name. He sighed and stood right in front of her.

"I didn't hear you," He said emotionless, this time she spoke up and said.

"My name is Lucy." She was only a few inches taller than him but he could tell she was younger than Eren, Armin and Mikasa. He said nothing after that and instead gave her a dustpan and bucket. They spent the early morning cleaning quietly.

Petra woke up to see the light streaming into her bedroom. She stood up shakily and wobbled toward her dresser. She grabbed her white pants and uniform shirt and threw them on as best as she could without hurting the wound in her abdomen.

When she walked into the dining hall which was for once empty, she saw Levi sweeping the shards of glass into a dustpan, she then saw a young girl helping him. She stayed in the doorway watching them. Levi would sometimes stop doing what he was doing to help her learn a technique or to tell her that she missed something.

Petra smiled to herself, maybe there was hope for his social life after all. He did just fine in winning Petra over, and now he helped this girl clean up.

At some point he noticed Petra standing in the doorway and walked over to her. She smiled at him and thought about teasing him about allowing this girl to clean with him but didn't when he thrust a broom at her.

She frowned at him. She was injured she couldn't clean.

"Levi I can't clean very well in my condition. Unless you want me to make an even bigger mess," Petra said as innocently as possible, and though he saw through it he still knew she would wind up just making it harder for him and the little girl, Lucy.

"Fine. You don't have to clean. But if you're not going to help you should go back to bed and rest." He said taking the broom and leaning it against the wall she stood beside.

Petra made a pouting face, she had spent like a day and a half in that uncomfortable bed and wasn't about to go back into it for another day. Levi seemed to take her sad puppy dog eyes into consideration before allowing her to remain in the room with him if she watched over Eren.

"Yes sir!" Petra smiled as he leaned in and kissed her lightly afraid of upsetting the wounds all over her body. Both of them had forgotten about the girl watching them from the far side of the room.

The sound of a broom hitting the floor interrupted them and the broke apart remembering that someone else was in the room. Levi looked almost embarrassed or as embarrassed as he could get and walked away after a quick kiss on the top of her head. Petra smile after him a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry sir, I had no idea that you and..." Lucy trailed off her face more red than her hair. She picked up the broom she had dropped and swept the room rather awkwardly.

When Eren woke up he walked into the dining hall to find Petra sitting at the only table that was still standing. He sat beside her.

"Are you feeling better now?" He asked gesturing to the wound in her stomach. Petra noticed everyone's concern for that wound and shrugged him off, why was everyone showing so much concern for her? Was it because Levi was? Was it because their captain had finally found someone he cared for? Or was it simply what they would do for anyone?

Once Levi was tired and in need of a break he told Eren to take over. Eren grumbled as he walked away picking up the broom and Petra's pretty sure he stuck his tongue out at Levi. Levi sat down beside Petra and placed his hand on hers.

"That girl, the new recruit. You like her for some reason." Petra said slipping her fingers in between his absently. He said nothing, just watched the girl silently. Petra wasn't jealous, she knew Levi liked her rather than that redhead girl. Still it was nice seeing him take interest in another person.

"I would like her on our team, would that bother you?" He asked looking at Petra, she looked back at him and smiled. He needed another friend. All of his were weirdos. Erwin, Hanji, and now Eren was making his way into Levi's very limited list of friends.

**A/N: That chapter was boring. I know it was... I am leading up to something, Something will happen eventually I just don't really know what. Maybe I'll have the titans attack the town...Hmmmm.**

** REVIEW! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter 9**

The glass was cleared out by noon. They had no idea how they were going to replace it though. Glass was getting harder to come by. Levi again took his seat beside Petra who had fallen asleep at the table.

He thoughtlessly stroked her hand and she smiled in her sleep. Eren returned after putting away the broom and bucket. He was chatting away with Lucy who laughed cutely at something he said.

When they approached Levi Eren sighed and said, "I'm finished Captain Levi." Levi was still a little lost in thought.

"So I see," He mumbled to himself he was thinking of how to fix the window and do normal scout things at the same time. Eren had asked something and Levi had not heard it at all leaving Eren to look expectantly at him.

Petra stirred and slowly woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes groggily. When she realized she was still at the table and that she'd fallen asleep she looked at Levi.

"I promise I didn't mean to fall asleep." She started wiping some drool from the corner of her mouth. Levi looked at her stoically and gave her a look that said, _I told you that this would happen._ Petra crossed her arms immaturely and looked away from him.

"Captain, I asked if Lucy and I could go for a walk?" Eren asked gesturing to the redhead beside him. Levi suddenly remembered that Eren had asked him something before Petra woke up and started this wordless argument.

"Yeah, fine just don't get into trouble." He ordered glaring at Eren coldly. Eren saluted him and walked away with Lucy. Petra glanced at the doorway debating weather or not to go to bed, when she caught a glance of Mikasa storming away with her hands balled into fists at her sides.

Petra stood up abruptly startling everyone nearby and walked briskly out of the room after Mikasa ignoring the pain in her abdomen. She found Mikasa sitting in a corner in a hallway that was never used, she walked over to her and sat down.

"I couldn't help but notice your obvious troubles with Eren." Petra said bluntly, Mikasa looked up at her and she saw the poor girl's eyes were red. Petra almost balled up her own fists and wanted to go and punch Eren herself.

"I'm pretty sure he already knows how I feel, after all he's not _That_ oblivious." Mikasa said quietly hugging her legs. Petra noticed that in her hands was the red scarf she was so fond of. She had balled it up and was wringing it with her hands.

"Mikasa, he is Eren. Of course he's that oblivious. " Petra rolled her eyes and put an arm around the sad girl beside her. She thought of Mikasa as her little sister just then and it made her smile. Mikasa sniffed, Eren was rather stupid when it came to people skills. She remembered the time just after the colossal attacked when he had yelled at that soldier, and the time he had shouted at all of the troops in cadet school.

She laughed a little, her Eren was a little bit socially dumb. Somehow she loved him anyway. Petra shook her lightly and they both laughed. Mikasa feeling better decided to chat with Petra some more. It was a little weird for her to talk to a girl since her only friends were Eren and Armin.

"Captain Levi was pretty worried about you, you know." Mikasa said lightly jabbing at Petra's arm, Petra blushed and looked down.

"Stop it!" Petra shushed as Mikasa continued teasing her about her and the Captain's relationship. The girls continued talking about various things, including Levi, Eren and that Lucy girl.

They stopped only when Levi came out looking for Petra.

"So this is what girls do?" He raised and eyebrow, as Petra stood up with Mikasa. They dusted themselves off though no dirt was visible.

"Eren hasn't come back yet, and we're looking for him. I though Miss Ackerman would like to know." He said looking at Mikasa who was even paler than usual. Petra looked at her reassuringly, though in her own thoughts she feared for Eren and Lucy as well. Without much warning Mikasa sprinted down the hall in search for her friend.

"Shouldn't we go look for him too? What about Armin does he know/" Petra babbled quickly, before Levi put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sure he's fine, Lucy too. They're both capable soldiers and Eren can always transform if they are in any immediate danger." He said calmly in his usual emotionless way. Petra leaned into him, and kissed him warmly. It wasn't rough and long, but it wasn't light and short either, it was something perfectly in the middle.

He had now put his arms around her waist and she had hers around his neck. They were interrupted by a deliberate cough. They broke apart much too quickly to pretend they weren't doing anything. They saw Erwin standing with his arms crossed in the hallway.

Levi walked away toward Erwin and his arm brushed hers as he did so.

He walked with Erwin until they were outside of the castle that was their base.

"Have you found Eren or Lucy?" He asked nonchalantly, but now he was beginning to worry. Surely with all of the racket they were making if it was just some joke they would be back by now. He scanned the field looking for any sign of people, but he saw none.

Eren walked with Lucy until they got to the front door of the castle. He then checked his watch and realized they should have returned by now.

"Lucy we need to leave." He said turning back. She caught his arm and held him with strength that she shouldn't have. He jerked his arm out of her grip glaring at her menacingly.

"Eren Yeager, I need you to transform now." she said calmly as if she were asking for a glass of water. She not only had the strength of someone twice her size but she had separated him from the Captain skillfully. Eren looked around for an escape route and she shook her head sadly at him.

"Such a shame. If you had come willingly, I might not have had to do this." She said and as Eren made to punch her in the stomach, she swept his feet out from under him and he hit his head on what he realized was her fist knocking him unconscious. Lucy sighed and lifted the boy over her shoulder and out into the field.

Mikasa ran down every hall to find that Eren was nowhere. She turned a corner and collided with someone who was also running and they took each other out.

"I'm sorry," She said as she looked up to see that her victim was a very confused Armin. Behind Armin stood Hanji leaning against the wall. She looked calm but like Levi Mikasa could tell she was loosing her cool a little. They couldn't let anyone get to Eren.

"Mikasa, are you looking too? I heard someone say he saw them going out into the field on some kind of date is that true?" He asked and Hanji hit him on the back of the head. Mikasa almost smiled but knew she couldn't without knowing if Eren was safe.

"You idiot! She loves Eren, you know that.": Hanji whispered in Armin's ear and he realized what he had done. He tried to apologize to Mikasa only to be shrugged off calmly. A false sense of casualty hung heavy in the air.

Levi and Erwin had grabbed there horses as soon as they saw the flash of light. Either Eren had transformed or another titan shifter had. They rode quickly toward where they saw the light and found a now transformed Eren fighting many other smaller titans. He noticed Lucy was hiding in the tree where she was safe.

Levi swung up to the tree to make sure she was alright. When he saw the evil smile on her face he nearly threw up. She had brought him out here so he would get killed by titans. Levi landed gracefully on the branch and walked stealthily to the girl who was silently cheering and booing.

"You are pretty clever." Was all he said and she stood up so fast she would have fallen to her death if Levi had not grabbed her shirt in an effort to save her. After he pulled her back onto the branch, she kicked up and hit him in the jaw with her boot. He staggered but didn't fall as she hoped.

He sighed and dodged each of her attacks he wasn't going to let her get him again. With one hit he punched her in the head and she fell into his arms unconscious. He debated leaving her here for dead but decided against it as Petra would be disappointed.

He looked down at the battle Eren and Erwin were fighting, there were going to be a few titans that they couldn't get at, he would kill them all. After the titans were dead Eren transformed back but was unconscious from the over exertion.

Erwin slung Lucy over his shoulder and onto his horse while Levi helped Eren onto his own horse. They rode back to base just after the sun had set. Mikasa, Armin Petra and several other soldiers raced out to see if they were alright and if they had Eren.

Mikasa took Eren right away and Levi let her. This took the greatest toll on her and Armin so they deserved to see their friend. When Levi got off his horse Petra came at him in a flying hug taking him off balance but he didn't fall.

He embraced her warmly not caring about the gasps and whistles the other team members who didn't know of their relationship gave. After she broke off a little bit keeping her arms around his neck she noticed the bruise on his jawline. She glared up at him and he kissed her quickly to stop her from lecturing him. Luckily she melted.

Erwin once again broke their moment with his fake coughing. He wasn't even very good at it. Levi put his arm around Petra's waist and held her close. Erwin nodded to the still unconscious Lucy slumped on his horse and Levi left to take her to the dungeon the castle thankfully still had.

Mikasa and Armin sat at Eren's bedside as they have fro the past few times he had transformed. Sometimes he was disoriented and scared so them being nearby often helped him. It was taking longer for him to wake up this time.

Armin left to go to bed, leaving Mikasa alone with him. She took his hand, it was cold and clammy but she held it tightly. She fell asleep at his bedside, her head resting on his pillow her hand still in his.

**A/N: That chapter was a little blech. I tried to make Lucy as nasty as possible, but its hard to show how vicious she is when she's against someone as awesome as Levi. Its turning into Mikasa Eren as well as Levi and Petra. Honestly I feel rather oblivious when I didn't realize that Mikasa had a thing for him in the show. Would it be weird if I put Hanji with someone? Maybe Erwin? Then again...maybe not. Anyway...REVIEW! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Mikasa woke up Eren was already awake and eating a bowl of mushy porridge. She noticed that on the bedside table sat her own bowl of mushy bland oatmeal.

She groggily sat up and stretched her hands, her neck hurt from the awkward angle she slept at.

"Hey, thanks for staying with me all night but you really didn't need to. I'm alright honestly." Eren said finishing his mush. Mikasa looked at the bowl of slowly dissolving grossness on the table, it was the only breakfast she was going to get so she had to eat it.

"Has Captain Levi come looking for me for anything?" Eren asked looking up at her. Mikasa shook her head hesitantly, she didn't remember him coming in at all.

"Mikasa, I'm...sorry." He struggled to figure out what he wanted to say exactly, she sat up straight after hearing this. She hardly ever remembered Eren saying sorry for anything.

"For what?" She asked awkwardly, she felt like asking would embarrass him farther but she really didn't understand what he was apologizing for.

"Uh, for going out with Lucy like that. I'm not so sorry about it because she turned out to be nuts or anything. I'm sorry because I didn't realize you hated her." Eren had looked down slightly to avoid showing her his light blush. Mikasa looked at him with her mouth lightly open in shock.

Levi walked down the hall silently, Eren was still asleep. That wasn't good. Mikasa was still with him wasn't she? She surely wouldn't still be there if something had changed.

Petra walked quickly away from the room Eren was in with a very red face. As she passed him she grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the room with her.

"Petra whats the matter? Why's your face so red?" Levi asked lifting her hand away from his wrist. She kept avoiding his question, and whenever he'd try to get by her she'd move to block him.

"Petra! Let me through," He snapped but she took no offense as she knew he wasn't that angry with her, he was probably just mad that Eren hadn't woken up yet. He grabbed her arms and dragged her to the side so he could walk through effortlessly.

Once he finally got to the room he immediately turned on his heel and walked back down the hall. He would apologize to Petra, she was right he didn't need to see that.

Petra was still in her spot in the hallway she was nervously twiddling her thumbs. He walked right at her and kissed her mouth. When he broke the kiss she was a little surprised and he smirked putting his arm over her shoulder guiding her down toward the dining hall.

Petra knew by the way he took her to the dining hall that he had seen the same thing as she did. Of course it was nothing bad, but someones first kiss was not supposed to be seen by their superior officers.

Levi seemed to accept this fact fine as he left them alone for the entire day. He spent most of his day cleaning things that didn't need to be cleaned. He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror he'd been scrubbing senselessly.

Petra walked stealthily up behind him and he turned after seeing her reflection in the mirror. She walked up to him and they simply stood there for a moment. Its not like either of them were needed anywhere, he leaned in to kiss her but before he could he heard a squeak.

He turned to see Armin pulling at his blonde hair, his face was more red than Mikasa's scarf.

"I go into Eren's room, see them acting all lovey dovey and then I come into the main bathroom and walk in on you two! Why does everyone have a love life but me?" Armin stomped away muttering this and Levi smirked while Petra stifled a laugh.

**A/N: Ok that chapter was too too short and I'm sorry for that but unless anyone can come up with something interesting to happen I think this ones done. I paired up the two favourite couples and left poor Armin out of it all. So if anyone has any ideas about what I could do for this story I guess its over. Thanks for reading! :) REVIEW!**

** (I'm also starting another Ghost hunt one if anyones interested in that...)**


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11**

** OI have decided that a couple more chapters could be good... I would thank whoever gave me this idea but they were using a guest account, so whoever gave this to me I thank you. I will continue this story until I run out of ideas, and any new ideas are still very welcome and I will try to incorporate them as best I can. (Unless they involve Levi dyeing.) **

Petra was walking down the streets of town slowly to avoid coming back to the office. They were in town to pick up the next group of recruits. Levi was supposed to be giving the whole inspirational speech this year but Petra knew he would hide backstage and let Erwin do it.

The sun was setting and the roads had a slight glimmer of frost on them causing the ground to sparkle. She sped up her pace slightly because she heard the echo of footsteps behind her. Just because the human race was now an endangered species didn't mean horrible people stopped existing.

She heard laughter and broke into a run down the slippery streets, she ran straight into someone and they both fell ungracefully on their backs. Petra stood quickly hoping whoever she had run into could help her, when she looked up at the person she buried her face in his chest.

Levi had seen the men chasing Petra and immediately he ran outside to help her. She had been running too fast for him to avoid being taken down by her momentum. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and the men upon seeing who he was backed away coward like. Maybe being humanities strongest soldier was a good thing after all.

"Are you alright?" He asked into her hair, she looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I'm okay, just a little shaken up," She said and Levi held her hand and took her back to where the new recruits were. He looked secretly from his usual spot under the stage where Erwin stood.

The recruits were fewer than the ones they got last year, and frankly they didn't look too up to the task. Petra was also spying under the stage, she didn't know Levi actually came to these things.

She watched his facial expression go from its usual neutral look to a scowl. He wasn't overly excited about the new recruits this time. She couldn't really blame him either, it was a pretty sad group of kids.

The next day back at the castle, they were boarding up the shattered window with a lot of wood planks. The new recruits were probably going to get a lecture right off the bat and Levi was going to stay as far away from them as possible.

Eren was no longer forced to be under Levi's constant watch and was helping with the window while Levi was making himself some coffee.

They had taken Lucy to the Military Police, and she probably faced a quite severe punishment. Petra walked over to the window to tell Mikasa something and a board suddenly fell from the top. Mikasa and Petra were thankfully pushed out of the way by one of the new recruits.

They were still in shock when they numbly thanked the young boy who had helped them. He had thin black hair that stuck up all over his head and dark eyes magnified by thick glasses.

Levi hearing that a board had almost crushed his friends rushed out of the kitchen. He joined Eren at Petra and Mikasa's side. The boy stood sheepishly next to them with his hand behind his head. Levi looked at him and swore he saw red on the boy's hand.

"Are yo hurt recruit?" Levi asked the boy as he helped Petra to her feet, the boy looked confused for a moment and shook his head. When he removed his hand there was no trace of any blood on it at all. Odd.

"What's your name?" Mikasa asked standing close to Eren, the boy smiled simply and answered with the name Erik. After that Erik became a kind of hero to the new recruits and even Erwin looked proudly upon him. Levi on the other hand immediately disliked the boy.

The last person Levi trusted like that turned out to be a psycho path. Petra came up behind him and put her arms around his shoulders pulling him out of his thoughts. They were in their bedroom and he was sitting on the side of the bed thinking about certain things.

"You okay?" She asked quietly as she climbed into bed, he swung his own legs onto the bed and drew the covers up to his chest.

"Just tired," Was all he said on the subject. When really he was contemplating weather he was jealous of Erik or if he simply didn't trust him. Maybe it was both. Erik had saved Mikasa and Petra when he and Eren were nowhere to be seen.

Then he got an idea and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Eren fell asleep with no trouble at all. He never had trouble sleeping. He heard Armin who now slept in the bunk under him mumble something in his sleep. It was something about a really big fish. So Eren dreamed about really big fish and falling wooden planks.

When he woke up he noticed everyone else was already awake. He slowly got out of bed and groggily got dressed. When he got into the dining hall he saw that Mikasa and Erik were sitting by themselves at a table in the corner.

He walked over to the table casually and kissed Mikasa good morning on the cheek and then took his seat beside her. Erik seemed slightly uncomfortable as he shifted in his seat. Excellent.

"So, Eren, I hear you can transform into titan," Erik began nervously however his voice was smooth and calm. Eren looked at Mikasa who simply did nothing but poke at her bowl of soggy cereal.

"Yes, something like that," Eren aid also poking at his own bowl of soggy cereal. Erik said something about awkward silence and stood up to go somewhere more comfortable. Mikasa stopped playing with her food and turned to face Eren.

"Why did you make him uncomfortable?" She asked taking Eren completely off guard. He nearly choked on his mush which would be nearly impossible since it was pretty much liquid anyway.

"What do you mean? I didn't did I?" He asked a little louder than he would have liked, some of the rest of the group snickered or stared. Mikasa scoffed and stood up leaving Eren at the table on his own until Armin joined him with twenty questions.

Levi who happened to be in the dining hall while Eren and Mikasa had their little lovers spat, sat at his table with Petra and Hanji.

Hanji was going on and on about stupid useless facts about her pet titans. He mostly tuned her out and took Petra's hand under the table. She squeezed his hand as if to say _I know this woman is hopelessly annoying but please don't kill her as she is one of our few friends._ At least that's what Levi took that as a symbol for. Wordlessly with his other hand he pulled something out of his pocket and slipped it onto Petra's left ring finger.

He looked at her and her face when red and she stood pulling him up with her during Hanji's rant. She pulled him into the hallway and examined what he had put on her finger.

It was a thin silver band with little flecks of jade studded throughout it. She held it up to him.

"What is this?" She asked her face red and her voice barley above a whisper. Levi smirked slightly and looked at it fondly.

"What do you think it is?" Was all he said and Petra flung herself into his arms and he hugged her tightly. This couldn't possibly be real could it? She was just dreaming right? She pinched her arm and winced at the pain. It was really happening.

"Is that a yes?" He asked with one of those rare Levi grins. Petra was speechless and so after what seemed like agonizing minuets she nodded quickly and hugged him again.

Hanji stood in the doorway leaning against the wall, she pushed up her glasses and smiled to herself. At least they ditched her for something good. She thought as she walked inconspicuously back into the dining hall.

Mikasa stomped angrily around the castle halls until she figured she'd been gone long enough. She was at first really mad at Eren for being so childishly jealous but then she thought that Erik had come on a little strong and she hadn't shut him down so maybe he was right to be jealous.

She slowly made her way back to the dining hall when she saw Erik coming from the conference room with a stack of papers. He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. Then putting on his best alluring smile he walked passed her.

"What are those for?" She asked innocently, she knew she had caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing and she needed to play it off as if she didn't. He looked down at his papers as if just noticing them for the first time.

"Oh these? I'm just bringing them to Erwin." He said smoothly, and if Mikasa hadn't just been thinking about Eren she would have melted. She suddenly hated this boy. He was handsome smart and somehow able to manipulate her emotions.

"Oh, Well okay then," She said as she saw Eren walking down the hall toward them. She called out to him in a weird happy voice that did not sound at all like her own and latched onto his arm tightly. He looked at her seriously confused then she whispered in his ear.

"He stole some papers and I don't think he's a very good person." She whispered and suddenly Eren played along and gave her a cheesy look that signified that they made up after their fight. Erik seemed to fall for this and walked away quickly in the opposite direction Erwin was in confirming Mikasa's suspicion.

After he was safely out of earshot she released Eren and told him what she had thought he was doing. Eren looked at her after she had finished explaining and he immediately went to Levi.

Thankfully Levi was easy to find as there was usually a large space between him and other prole with a few exceptions of course. He walked right up to him forgetting all formalities and explained what Mikasa had just told him.

Mikasa half listened to what Eren was saying, she was more focused on the ring around Petra's left ring finger. She looked up and met Petra's eyes, Petra smiled and gave Levi a loving look. Mikasa also smiled.

She mouthed the word _Congrats_ and Petra beamed, then they were both brought into the conversation.

"Petra, Mikasa would you two like to go tell Erwin?" Levi asked it wasn't really an order more of a suggestion, Mikasa felt that if she had declined he would have let her. Perhaps being with Petra was softening him.

"Levi and I will be going after Erik who we think has taken some of our important plans that if given to someone who didn't like us too much could cost us our jobs." Eren said monotonously. Petra and Mikasa already knew they didn't want to go after Erik.

They all nodded in agreement and split up. The boys going toward the stable and the girls walking toward Erwin's room.

"Eren I think Erik may be like you, I saw him bleeding earlier when that board fell and then all of the sudden he wasn't anymore." Levi said as they approached the stable to find that all of their horses had been let out. Erik was smart, his intelligence might even rival Armin's.

"What if he transforms when we find him?" Eren asked already knowing the answer. Levi simply looked at him before calling two horse form the field. Luckily there were two who stuck around so they were able to at least catch Erik faster than they would walking.

As they rushed across the field they saw the odd piece of paper, it seemed as if Erik had just grabbed everything and was now discarding anything he didn't need. Lucky for them that meant he was leaving a trail.

The girls knocked on Erwin's door twice, before entering to find him asleep on his bed. His arm was over his eyes to block out the setting sun that peeked through his window. Hearing them enter he sprang to life clutching a rolled piece of paper as his weapon.

Petra raised her eyebrow, "You going to give us paper cuts?" She asked and he glared at her, he saw her ring glisten slightly in the sunlight and he immediately felt happy.

"What is so important that you barge into my room and wake me up?" He asked straightening out his wrinkled white shirt and pulling on his jacket. His static hair unfortunately he could do nothing about. He listened patiently while the girls explained the situation.

After hearing this he put out a little search party to find Erik or any of the papers he took. He was scowling all the way down the hall to the stables. Levi and Eren had gone _Alone_ to look for Erik and left Mikasa and Petra to tell him. To make matters worse his hair was sticking up all over making him look like a hedgehog.

While the castle was being searched for any trace of Erik Petra was blocked off by Hanji who pushed up her glasses menacingly.

"So, how did he do it?" She asked eyeing Petra's ring, Petra blushed and Hanji noticed. She put her arm around the smaller girl and smiled warmly.

"Its okay, you know. You and Levi are my friends." Hanji smiled and Petra smiled too, then she explained to Hanji that he had slipped the ring on her while Hanji was talking about her titans and then once Petra noticed she dragged him out of the room to avoid embarrassment.

Petra felt odd talking like this with Hanji it seemed like she was still a child telling her friend about a crush she had. Then Mikasa interrupted them much to Hanji's dismay claiming that Eren was fighting Erik in titan form. Only Eren wasn't the one who had transformed.

**A/N: Thats it for this chapter it was kinda ong and possibly boring to some. I had to introduce Erik and I got all giddy and fangirl like when I went into Levi's proposal. I also felt the need to make Erwin look like a hedgehog. I just thought it would be awesome if he were suddenly turned into a hedgehog. The next hedgehog I see will be named Erwin Smith. REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Petra and Mikasa sprinted outside with Hanji and Erwin close behind them. They all stopped when they saw the huge titan towering above the trees. They were right, it wasn't Eren who had transformed, this titan looked different. It was taller and thinner with longer hair and darker eyes.

There was no sign of Eren or Levi anywhere.

"Eren should have transformed by now," Mikasa said to nobody in particular. Petra looked at the titan worriedly, he was swatting at something so at least one of them was alive and fighting. Petra was horrified with her thoughts. She _Knew_ that both Eren and Levi would make it back safely.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Eren's titan appeared I front of them. With a piercing wail Eren punched Erik in the face and he staggered back from the blow.

Erik recovered too quickly though, he was much better at using his titan abilities than Eren was. Suddenly a speck could be seen flying across Erik's face and they all cheered knowing that their captain was alright. He had some gear with him and was using Eren to grip onto while he swung at Erik with his blades.

Erwin suddenly came out with two horses, he waved for Mikasa to come with him and Petra hopped on the back of Erwin's horse. Each girl was given some gear and they rode out toward the battle.

Once they were within range Petra and Mikasa shot up into the air and swung off of both Erik and Eren. Levi looked at his reinforcements and continued fighting with them. They used a series of silent plans and eventually with Eren's help they took Erik out of the titan he was controlling.

After they had Erik knocked unconscious they helped Eren to his feet. He was weak and shaky as he usually was but managed to stay conscious. Eren's and Levi's horses had stuck around so they each hopped onto their horse with the girl's behind them and with Erwin and Erik riding together they made their way back to the base.

Once they got back a lot of people came cautiously to get Erik and stick him in the dungeon, where they chained him so carefully he wouldn't be able to transform.

Levi was once again tasked with watching the titan shifter. He sat on the hard plastic chair that was outside the bars in the dungeon, this guy was even more boring than Eren was.

They sat there in silence until Erik fell asleep in that horribly uncomfortable postilion. and then there was one. Levi was dosing off in his chair which was probably not good because he was the only one watching Erik, when he heard someone come down the stone steps that lead to the dungeon.

"Are you still awake Levi?" Asked Petra when she saw him slumped in his chair breathing evenly. He made some kind of sound to let her know he heard her but he wasn't quite awake. She quietly walked toward him and sat on the floor in front of him.

"You don't have to be here, you can...go to bed." He mumbled drowsily stroking her hair with his fingers. She smiled and pulled him on the floor so he could fall asleep comfortably. And so they slept sitting against the wall of the dungeon listening to each others steady breaths.

When they woke up they woke up to the yelling of Erik. He was screaming at the top of his lungs probably hoping that if he kept it up long enough they would let him go.

"Shut up Erik!" Levi snapped as he tried to block out the noise with his hands over his ears. He was too tired to really care he was showing weakness. Petra too had her hands on her ears trying to erase the constant noise.

He kept annoying them with silence for a few minuets and then all of the sudden h would shout and kick at the bard to make a horrible ringing sound. Finally they were allowed to leave and were replaced by two new recruits who would have to suffer through the horrible annoyance that was Erik.

Levi was so tired still and really wanted to crawl into bed but it was too late in the day to sleep and he had things to do. He and Erwin unfortunately had to rewrite all of the papers that Erik had stolen. After about two hours o writing boring military stuff he eventually started doodling, which was something he never did.

He doodled titans and soldiers and gave them little speech bubbles and everything. Seeing what he had done he crumpled up the paper and threw it behind him not caring where the garbage can was.

"Did you just throw paper at me?" Came a familiar voice, Hanji walked into the room and annoyingly spread out the paper with her fingers. Levi ignored her while Erwin laughed at his doodles.

"Levi I don't think you have doodled since I met you." Erwin laughed looking at the one with the titans that had speech bubbles. Levi was annoyed to the highest point. He was not in school anymore and probably shouldn't have been doodling so openly.

Then Petra walked in and looked at the doodles. She was passing by and heard laughter. She stifled her own giggles until she came to Levi's least favourite doodle that he wished he hadn't done. It was a fairly detailed picture of what he had seen in his first battle, of course seeing so many battles now it looked like nothing but Levi was still just a teenager when he killed his first titan and he honestly wished he hadn't been so detailed in his drawing.

"Did this really happen to you?" Petra asked quietly looking at him with the crinkled paper in her hands. Levi looked away avoiding the question. Erwin looked at it and scribbled it out. Levi's past was not a great one and Erwin knew that.

"Levi I think you should go, and next time no doodling or I broadcast your engagement got it?" Erwin threatened. Him keeping it a secret from anyone who wasn't his friend wasn't really that hard but still, there would be rumors in every newspaper about why humanities strongest soldier could possibly be getting married.

He grumbled something nobody but Erwin understood and walked out of the room followed by Petra. When he was in the hall he massaged his temples and sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Petra said quietly. Levi opened his eyes and took her hands in his own. They just stood there silently.

"You didn't. Let's make Hanji the blame okay?" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice. She smiled at him and he absently twisted the ring on her finger, she looked down at it and remembered how it came to be there.

"We could leave here you know. Tomorrow, we could simply have disappeared and nobody would think twice about us leaving, everyone here has thought of it at least once." Petra said so only he could here, he thought about it before deciding that he had friends here. He loved Petra and put her above all the others, but Hanji, Eren Erwin and Mikasa as well as the other members of his squad. He had friends.

"No, I want to stay here and fight with my friends." He said flatly he leaned in real close to her and whispered something.

"Lets get married tomorrow." He said, Petra asked him to repeat it thinking she had only heard what she wanted to hear, but sure enough he had actually suggested it and she agreed.

The next morning they were gone with only a note left on Erwin's desk to explain where they were. Erwin smiled and shook his head when he found it. He was running a whole castle full of scouts while Levi went and got married. That even sounded funny in his head.

Suddenly there was the sound of nothingness, and then a huge chorus o screaming, falling stone and shattering glass.

Levi tapped his foot impatiently, this was the only part he didn't want to be there for. He wore a simple blue button up shirt and his cravat tucked in neatly. When Petra entered the room he flashed her a brief smile.

She wore a knee length blue dress that fit her perfectly and her hair was tied into small pigtails. It was only them and the gut who did the ceremony there, and Levi wished he could just skip it all.

Finally they got to the end and Levi placed the ring on Petra's finger right beside the engagement ring, the wedding band was a simple silver band with her name carved simply in it. His was much the same only it said his name. Finally he pulled her in for a kiss. It was a light warm kiss that seemed to block out the rest of the world.

Next they signed some papers and then that was that. They were married. He put his hand around her waist and they walked to Petra's father's house. It had become a common place for them to go every time they came into town and Levi braced himself. He knew the man wouldn't approve of their wedding so young.

They were a few meters away from his house when they saw a boy with black hair and dark eyes. In one hand he held a knife, and the knife was going toward his hand. He was going to transform in front of everyone.

"Erik don't do it." Petra said shakily, he had saved her life nearly two weeks before, was he really going to kill her and her husband in the middle of a crowded street?

"Oh, I won't as long as you two follow me." He smiled wickedly his glasses were gone and his clothes were shredded around the arms indicating that he had done something to them before he transformed to escape his cell.

"Okay we will, just don't hurt anyone innocent." Levi said gripping Petra's hand tightly in his own. Erik nodded once and walked backwards toward the wall, the wall was all that protected these people from the titans that lived on the outside and if it were broken they would surely all die.

Erik saw the worried look in Levi's eyes and smiled even wider, he knew what Levi was thinking. This boy was possibly just as dangerously smart as Armin after all.

"Erik why are you doing this? We aren't going to hurt you because you can transform, we still have Eren! And if its because you stole from us we wont hurt you for that either! Levi used to be a thug and a thief and he's still our friend!" Petra shouted at him, the wind was blowing her hair into her face and her dress flowed simply to the side as if she were a painting.

Levi looked at her when she mentioned that he had been a thief, how the heck did she know that? He was going to kill Hanji when this was over.

"I don't care if you accept them! They're your friends you said it yourself! I have no friends, I steal lie and put people off by my power!" He shouted, there were tears running down his face and he put the knife closer to his hand as he stepped closer to the wall.

Levi stood motionless, he knew that if he took one step forward, Erik would transform immediately and all would be lost.

"Why are you attacking us?! What did the two of us do to you!?" Levi shouted above the howling of the wind, his voice was even and carried well across the distance. Petra had tears in her own eyes and he felt them splash on his hand as she silently cried. He didn't blame her at all, it was an extremely frightening situation. Did the scouts really attract such wackos?

Suddenly Erik collapsed and fell to the ground with a drizzle of red slipping out of his mouth. The couple spun around to find Erwin holding a gun, Eren and Mikasa as well as Hanji and Armin were behind him. The rest of the Levi squad was also there.

Petra folded herself into his arms and he held her as she sobbed into his chest. She had liked Erik, Levi who didn't like the boy in the least also felt a little sad at his death. Had he chosen a different path, that boy who lay in the grass could have been him.

Mikasa and Hanji walked down the hill they were standing on and came to comfort her as well as congratulate the couple on their marriage. Petra was taken from his arms and pulled into a hug from Hanji and Armin while Eren shook Levi's hand.

They took Erik's body and buried him in the towns cemetery and then went on a celebratory dinner. Levi despite not being very social enjoyed himself a lot as he sat at the crowded table with his friends. They talked and laughed and the rest of Levi's squad even asked why they were the last to know when it was two of their members that were together in the first place.

Petra eventually fell asleep on Levi's shoulder and he held her comfortably, he wasn't Captain or Humanities strongest soldier, he was just a guy who was celebrating with his friends.

It was too dark to go back to base so they used the fact that they were military to get permission to spend the night at the restaurant. Petra and Levi slept on the floor in the corner with a blanket thrown over them while the others scattered about throughout the room.

Eren and Mikasa slept awfully close together and also only used one blanket, Hanji slept on the counter with some bread in her hands and Erwin was left the only one awake. He looked at all of the people around him and wondered why they hadn't done this sooner.

"Your still awake Erwin?" Levi asked quietly, he was not hard to hear despite him speaking so quiet. Erwin hadn't noticed that Levi had sat up and was looking in his direction.

"I never thought you would get married. Especially not to Petra." He said just as quietly but his voice didn't carry quite as nicely as Levi's and it took him a second to answer making Erwin wonder if he had gone back to sleep.

"Neither did I." He said looking at the thick silver band around his finger. He laughed at himself when he remembered when this all started.

"It all started with this dream I had one night." He said absently, Erwin didn't hear him because he had gone back to sleep. That one dream when he had seen Petra in that outfit, and decided to go to her father's house with her. That one dream led to him being happy with his friends and married to the girl he loved so much.

FIN

**A/N: I've decided that as much as I loved this story I don't think I should continue it. I made them get married and I put Mikasa and Eren together and I added another titanshifter. I will probably make another Levi Petra fanfic. Although I really enjoyed this one...I can't decide. If I did it would be a sequel and I'd need more bad guys since titans suck at being villains. I may or may not do a sequel since I wrote myself into a corner. REVIEW!**

** (I also have a ghost hunt one and a FMA one so read those although my ghost hunt one kinda sucks.) Also totally off topic, I decided that I am liking the character Armin more and more. Never as much as Levi but I like him I guess... sorry that was random. REVIEW!**


End file.
